


Beautiful

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: i'm really just not working on my titles at all huh?





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really just not working on my titles at all huh?

Rinkah’s never been one for staying out of fights. It’s happened before, being forced to stay out of sumo matches among her tribe, being sent to guard the injured while the rest of Corrin’s army fought on, but not _once_ has she liked it. And while she still doesn’t enjoy it, she has come to tolerate, perhaps even appreciate it. Only sometimes. Only when Oboro’s battling.

Her entire being fidgets with the urge to leap into the fray, knees bouncing while she sits, mind screaming with visions of what she could be _doing_ if she weren’t chained by her orders. On another day her eyes might flicker over each enemy, fuelling her desire to strike, but when _Oboro_ fights, Rinkah watches nothing else. She’s too captivating to look away from; too beautiful with the fire in her glare and the strength in her body as she swings with her naginata. A mercenary charges her from behind and Oboro only grunts before sidestepping his swing and cutting him.

This continues until every enemy is down and the healers are sprinting through the field, fumbling with the staves in their hurry – except Azama, that bastard. Oboro’s still glaring, not calm enough for most people to feel comfortable walking to her, wiping blood off her cheek as she drinks her elixir. Beautiful. It takes all the willpower Rinkah has to _walk_ over instead of charging.

“Sorry you didn’t get to join in on the fun, Rinkah.”

“No worries,” she picks Oboro up by her waist, looking up into her eyes and she smiles, “I had my fun.”


End file.
